


Когда отцветает гвоздика

by Rustor



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustor/pseuds/Rustor
Summary: Эта тишина и правда давала ощущение одиночества, такое редкое для жителей суетного мегаполиса. Ник упивался этим чувством, где, казалось, мир принадлежал лишь им двоим.





	Когда отцветает гвоздика

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imjustashadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjustashadow/gifts).



> Писалось под музыку Mazzy Star - Into Dust

Пряный, оседающий на языке запах щекотал ноздри. Трава тихо шуршала, пока Ник шёл сквозь неё к сидевшей на краю обрыва Джуди. Луна уже выкатилась на чёрное небо, и её свет серебрил дорожку воды от самого горизонта к берегу.

Осень вступала в свои права, и лишь гвоздики отцветали поздним напоминанием об ушедшем лете.

Джуди сидела, обхватив лапками колени, и смотрела на застывшую гладь пруда. Редкая рябь проходила по тёмному зеркалу, когда ветер касался его поверхности. Ник остановился в паре шагов, на расстоянии вытянутой лапы, давая Джуди возможность самой решать: прикоснуться или нет. Джуди была странно задумчивая, ушедшая так глубоко в себя, что разрушать это состояние казалось почти кощунственным.

Ник бы вернулся в гестхауз, в маленькую комнату, где окно было распахнуто настежь, несмотря на прохладную погоду, но ему не хотелось сидеть в одиночестве. Он устал настолько, что не мог даже читать, хотя и пытался при жёлтом свете настольной лампы вникнуть в смысл очередной главы казавшейся бесконечной книги. 

Они оба устали. Это было не первое их дело за пределами Зверополиса, но одно из самых тяжёлых. Долгие часы мучительного ожидания сменялись погоней, где время было их единственным, самым важным ресурсом. Они нагнали преступника в самый последний момент, когда он, казалось, уже выскользнул из их лап. И сдав его местной полиции, не сговариваясь, предпочли ещё одну ночёвку в чужих стенах дороге домой.

Джуди даже не пошевелилась, когда Ник встал рядом, она продолжала смотреть на водяную гладь. Её уши были опущены, что говорило о глубокой усталости, и Ник подавил желание прикоснуться к их мягкой шёрстке. Хоть ему и было это позволено уже несколько месяцев, но он всё равно каждый раз сомневался, будет ли это правильно воспринято.

Будет ли его присутствие желанным.

— Хорошо здесь, — вдруг произнесла Джуди, и от её спокойного, мягкого голоса тугая струна в груди Ника начала расслабляться. Джуди одними словами, снова, как и каждый раз, ослабляла закрученные до предела колки Ника, позволяя ему звучать гораздо лучше рядом с ней, чем без неё. 

Звучать правильно.

— Только тихо, — ответил Ник и уловил проблески улыбки на губах Джуди. — Природа и мы.

— Да, — согласилась Джуди. — И больше никого на пару миль.

Ник улыбнулся и присел рядом, обвивая Джуди своим хвостом, но не касаясь. Просто заключая в защитный кокон. Он помнил о хозяевах гестхауза, сейчас спокойно спящих в своих кроватях, о паре гостей, мельком виденных на первом этаже, в гостиной. Но эта тишина и правда давала ощущение одиночества, такое редкое для жителей суетного мегаполиса. Ник упивался этим чувством, где, казалось, мир принадлежал лишь им двоим.

Ветер пробирался под одежду, скользил по шерсти, дразня своим холодом, как гвоздика дразнила обострившийся в темноте нюх. Мысли в голове скользили так же легко и свободно, не сдерживаемые ни оковами работы, ни тяжёлой пеленой усталости. Всё это непременно вернётся утром, с первыми лучами солнца, потому что Ник не будет закрывать ставни, позволяя воздуху свободно проникать в комнату, и проснётся раньше обычного. Сейчас же, сидя на берегу, ему даже не хочется думать о том, чтобы отгородиться от этой ночи, наполненной огромной жёлтой луной, белоснежными покровами отцветающих гвоздик и тихим плеском воды. Вся эта ночь настолько же мимолётна, насколько и незыблема, в ней каждая мелочь находилась в равновесии. Ник и сам сейчас почти такой же, он чувствовал себя маленькой песчинкой в огромном потоке того целого, что зовётся самим миром, и лишь тепло Джуди не давало ему окончательно раствориться в этом ощущении.

Расстояние между ними вдруг показалось Нику огромным, и он придвинулся ближе, плечом к плечу. Он ощущал, как ровно, чуть чаще, чем у него самого, бьётся сердце Джуди.

Джуди отмерла от его прикосновения и, тихо вздохнув, положила голову Нику на плечо. Она не возразила ни против хвоста, укрывшего её ледяные ступни, ни против лапы на своём бедре. Ник уверен: ей так же уютно сейчас, как и ему самому, иначе Джуди бы ни за что не осталась сидеть так близко. 

Это хрупкое состояние общности, так редко снисходившее на него, вдруг дало понять Нику, что всё идёт правильно. Что его решение быть рядом с этой невероятной умной и доброй крольчихой то единственное, что повернуло его в жизнь в нужное русло. И теперь ему просто нужно делать всё, что в его силах, чтобы сохранить зародившиеся между ними отношения, и не дать им отцвести, лепесток за лепестком опадая на землю.

Ник подумал о старой квартире, что они снимали одну на двоих, с ещё деревянными ставнями окон, сквозь которые легко проникал солнечный свет, вызолачивая летающие в воздухе пылинки. О вазе с цветами, теперь наверняка засохшими, которые он никогда не забывал обновлять, чтобы порадовать Джуди. Ему захотелось вернуться туда, в тихий район, в место, от которого всего двадцать минут быстрым шагом до работы, где жизнь всегда била ключом, даже когда они возились с бумажками.

Впервые за много лет, с самого детства, он захотел вернуться в место, которое стало для него домом.

— Уже поздно, — тихо сказал Ник, ероша рукой шёрстку на лапе Джуди. — Если мы хотим успеть на утренний поезд до Зверополиса, то нам лучше лечь спать. 

— Хорошо, — Джуди с явной неохотой поднялась и замерла, разглядывая безмятежную гладь пруда. — Только знаешь… Задержимся с утра на пару минут, я хочу нарвать гвоздик для дома. 

— Это моя обязанность, — шутливо возмутился Ник, вставая рядом и переплетая с Джуди пальцы. 

— Только не завтра. 

Они побрели в сторону гестхауза, где лишь в одном огне горела так и не выключенная лампа. Луна смотрела им в спину, освещая тропинку, протоптанную Ником в траве. Шаги были почти не слышны за подувшим ветром, за плеском вдруг всплывшей на поверхность рыбы в пруду.

Они зашли внутрь, оставив за спиной нетронутое поле гвоздик.


End file.
